


Happy? Father’s Day

by Eggsyobsessed



Series: Dream Machine Merwin [4]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Attempted Father's Day Surprise, Father's Day, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Smut, Two Fathers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 18:24:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14959787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsyobsessed/pseuds/Eggsyobsessed
Summary: It's Father's Day and Merlin and Eggsy's children decide to surprise their fathers with breakfast in bed and a gift -- except it doesn't work out so well.





	Happy? Father’s Day

**Author's Note:**

> Had this idea while I was in the shower before work today. I literally laughed out loud. I hope you all can enjoy it as much as I did!
> 
> Happy Father's Day to all the incredible Daddies out there!
> 
> Much Love! xoxo

Aila woke to the buzzing of her alarm on her her phone. Blindly reaching out to her bedside table she grabbed it and turned it off.

“Ugh,” She groaned aloud. 6:45 in the morning came too quickly when you went to bed at midnight.

She dragged herself up and rubbed her face. Slipping her feet into her slippers she walked out of her room and into the loo just beside her door.

Standing in front of the sink Aila washed her hands once finished and brushed her hair tossing it into a ponytail.

She quietly opened the twins door and went in.

Gavin was sleeping and the only thing visible was his foot sticking out. The rest of his body was hidden under the duvet.

Aila tugged on his foot causing him to grunt. She walked over to Elliot’s bed and shook his shoulder.

Elliot popped his head up and looked at the time, “Are you mental?” He asked looking up at his sister with one eye cracked open.

“It’s Father’s Day. We’re making breakfast for Da and Dad remember?” She poked his head and turned to tug on Gavin’s foot again.

“Don’t be a tosser,” Gavin grumbled from beneath his covers.

“Get up!” She whispered angrily. She didn’t want to wake their fathers.

“I hate this,” Elliot said sitting up. His honey brown hair sticking up in different directions.

“They’re probably already awake anyway,” Gavin said. He hadn’t moved.

Aila grabbed a corner of the fabric and yanked the covers off of her brother.

Gavin curled in on himself and shivered, “Okay! I’m up!” He rolled to the side and heaved himself out of bed and went out of the room to the loo.

She raised a brow at her other 17 year old brother who was falling asleep sitting up on the edge of his bed. Aila stood beside him and nudged is shoulder causing him to falter.

“Alright!” He complained and left the room.

Smiling to herself she followed them.

*

Eggsy woke up first. He rolled over and saw it was 7:12 in the morning. He shimmied closer to Merlin and began to pepper kisses to his husbands exposed chest.

“Still early,” Merlin said his accent thicker with sleep.

He didn’t answer and continued his trail of kisses down to his husband's groin. Eggsy gently slid Merlin’s pajama trousers and boxers to his knees.

Merlin lifted his head and peered down at his husband, “What are ye up to?”

Eggsy grabbed a hold of Merlin’s cock and started to pull at it softly. He felt the warm skin grow in his hand with each flick of his wrist. Bending forward he took Merlin’s length in his mouth.

“Shite,” Merlin hissed and grabbed ahold of the blanket with one hand and had a fist full of Eggsy’s hair in the other. His eyes rolled in the back of his head as he felt Eggsy’s tongue lick from his shaft up to the tip.

He groaned and bucked his hips. Merlin felt Eggsy put his arm on him halting his movements.

Eggsy swirled his tongue around Merlin’s hard cock as he bobbed up and down over the length. His own cock growing hard beneath him. He gave his husband one finally suck before taking his mouth off with an audible ‘pop’.

“Ye better fucking finish. I’m too old for these games,” Merlin said breathlessly.

“Don’t be so grumpy,” Eggsy said crawling up to give his husband a rough kiss. “It’s Father's Day, I think we both deserve to be satisfied. Don’t you?” He quirked a brow.

Merlin squinted his eyes at his husband who looked so much younger than his years with a cheeky grin plastered to his face. He reached up and stroked Eggsy’s cheek.

Eggsy smiled and placed a few more kisses to Merlin’s mouth. He sat up and grabbed the lubricant they kept in the bedside table drawer. Tossing it to Merlin he wagged his eyebrows.

*

“You’re burning that.” Aila said whisking eggs to be scrambled.

Gavin ran over to the pan and flipped the French toast cursing at himself, “Fuck.”

“If you’d stop looking at your phone…” Aila prompted. 

Elliot was busy squeezing oranges for fresh juice, “I don’t know why you insist everything be homemade.”

“Because they made sure we had everything homemade.” She said adding some salt and pepper.

“Sure. I’ve seen Dad buy cartons of orange juice,” Gavin scoffed and prepared another slice of bread and added it to the pan.

Aila rolled her eyes, “Whatever. Today’s the day we do for them as they have done for us our whole lives.”

“I hate mornings,” Gavin muttered. He felt a light smack to the back of his head. "Ow."

“Stop whining.” Aila shot at him and added bacon to another hot skillet.

“Dads not going to let Da have bacon,” Elliot commented sniffing at the aroma that filled the kitchen.

“It’s Father’s Day, I’m sure he will.”

“Aila are you forgetting the last time Da tried to take bacon? I thought Dad was going to stab him with his fork.” Gavin flipped the French toast pleased that it was a golden brown and not charred, “You know that isn’t good for you. Your doctor said your cholesterol is high...blah, blah, blah.” He did his best impression of Eggsy.

Aila laughed, “Dad doesn’t sound like that.”

“Yes he does and you’re forgetting that he actually did stab Da with the fork.” Elliot said pouring the juice into a pitcher.

*

Eggsy rolled his hips as Merlin had three fingers in his arse, pressing softly against his prostate. “ _Hamish_ ,” he whispered and hid his face in the crook of Merlin’s neck.

Merlin added another finger and continued to ease them in and out of Eggsy. Once his husband was properly prepped he slowly removed them.

They could hear their kids in the kitchen and Eggsy figured they had at least another 20 minutes before they were presented with breakfast.

He sat up and swung his leg around Merlin’s hips. Eggsy lifted his arse and lowered himself over Merlin’s hard cock. He moaned as he was filled with his husband.

Eggsy started to move and bent forward to kiss Merlin. He felt Merlin’s hands come around his lower back and grab at the soft flesh of his arse. Leaning further into him so that his own cock was rubbing against Merlin’s stomach.

Merlin caressed Eggsy’s back and brought his hands up and ran them through the grey-brown hair on his husband’s head.

Pulling away for a quick breath Eggsy closed the space between their mouths again and nipped at Merlin’s lower lip. He smiled into the kiss as his husband moaned.

*

“Tea ready?” Aila asked as she plated the food.

“Yep,” Elliot said pouring two cups of the English breakfast that was brewed.

“I’m starving,” Gavin complained while he spooned fruit into bowls.

“After we bring it into them we can eat.” She answered placing everything on the tray.

Gavin sighed and didn’t argue knowing it wouldn’t get him anywhere.

Everything was ready and Aila grabbed the tray while Elliot had their card and Gavin had their gift. They all had pitched in to get them a two night stay at the Savoy in the city.

Making their way to their parents room Gavin stopped Aila from opening the door, “Maybe we should knock first, yeah?” He gave her a look.

“Oh come on. Dad was a spy -- he isn’t stupid. I’m sure he knows we are coming in,” Aila rolled her eyes at the wide eyed expression on her brothers faces. “Stop worrying.”

Gavin stepped back. If anyone was going to see anything it would be her first. 

*

Eggsy was so close as he picked up the rhythm; his breath coming in huffs -- they heard a knock on the door and then the door knob jiggled.

“Shite!” Eggsy said and went to grab the duvet to pull over them. In his haste he rolled to the left and fell off of the bed taking Merlin with him.

“Fuck my back!” He cried out as Merlin landed on top of him and fell to the side.

Merlin went to move and cursed, “I landed wrong on my hip.”

Eggsy grimaced and tried to move -- stopping short when Merlin gripped his shoulder in pain. “You’ve got to be fucking joking.”

Placing his hand over Eggsy’s mouth they heard their children enter the room.

“Happy Fathers...day?” All three said.

“Where the fuck are they?” They heard Gavin say.

“Language!” Merlin shouted not thinking. He looked and Eggsy was glaring at him.

“Da?” Aila said and they could hear her place something on their dresser. She walked around their bed, “Oh my god!” She shouted and covered her eyes.

“Eww! You two are too old for that!” Elliot said and shuddered, “That’s so gross.” He quickly walked away from the scene.

“I ain’t even going to look,” Gavin hadn’t moved from the doorway.

Eggsy licked Merlin’s hand causing him to take it off of his face, “Oi get off of me!” He complained trying to move from underneath Merlin.

“Don’t move!” Merlin grit his teeth feeling a pain shoot through his left hip. “I think I broke something.” He watched Eggsy’s eyes grow as big as saucers.

He pressed his lips together trying not to laugh, “Are you sure?” Eggsy asked his lips lifting slightly.

“I swear if ye laugh,” Merlin warned. He could hear the twins giggling.

“Da broke something,” Elliot whispered and snorted.

“Da are you okay?” Aila asked still covering her eyes.

“Oh Jesus I’m covered damnit.” Merlin snapped and tried to move. “Fuck,” He said.

“I’ll move to my right and you roll to yours,” Eggsy said and Merlin nodded his head. “On three...one, two and --“ Eggsy shifted them on two and Merlin shouted.

“Ye fucking shite ye said three!” He yelled out and gripped his left hip.

“It’s better if you’re not expecting it,” Eggsy said.

“The fuck it is!” Merlin tossed his head back.

Eggsy looked to Aila, “Oi the lot of you leave a moment so I can get up?”

All three did as they were told and left the room.

*

Eggsy sat beside his husband who was high on pain meds. They were waiting for the x-ray results in the hospital.

“Ye look like an angel,” Merlin said and smiled.

The twins laughed on the other side of the room.

“Hey! Quiet,” Eggsy said and took Merlin’s hand. “You feeling okay?”

“I feel like I could float,” Merlin grinned at Eggsy.

Eggsy bit the inside of his cheek to stifle a smile. He looked up when someone knocked on the door and the doctor walked in.

“Well we have a full house here,” She said observing everyone in the room. “Mr. McPhearson, I’m Dr. Rhodes. Can you tell me what happened?”

Merlin opened his mouth to answer only to be interrupted by his son, “Trust me lady -- you don’t want to know.” Elliot said shaking his head. His Da laughed.

“Just celebrating Fathers Day with the mister here and well. We have great kids. Got interrupted and _boom_. On the floor,” Merlin said and sighed. “We do have good kids Eggsy. Don’t we?” He looked at his husband whose face was red.

Eggsy smiled and nodded his head too embarrassed to say anything.

“Well you fractured your left hip. Though I’m sure you felt that. You’re lucky though, doesn’t need surgery. You will need some physical therapy while it heals.”

Eggsy shot a warning glance at his son’s who were snickering, “Cut it out.” He said through clenched teeth.

“Oh Eggsy,” Merlin patted his cheek.

He placed his hand over Merlin’s, “I think someone has had enough pain medicine.” Merlin laughed.

Dr. Rhodes chuckled, “It will wear off soon enough. We’re going to keep you at least for the next two days. If you need anything let us know.” She said and left.

“Well that has this all fucked,” Gavin said.

“What’s with the language today?” Eggsy asked.

“Here,” Aila stood handing him the card and envelope containing their gift. “Happy Father’s Day.”

He opened it and read the card aloud so Merlin could hear. Eggsy looked in the envelope and smiled, “Two nights stay in the Savoy. How’d you guys pay for this?”

“Saved our allowance and I saved tips from the restaurant.” Aila said, “Sorry you won’t be able to go now.”

Eggsy got up and hugged and kissed each of his children, “It is a wonderful gift.”

“You three go. When were the nights booked for?” Merlin asked messing with his call light.

“Next weekend,” Eggsy said reading over the dates.

“I am not spending two nights at a hotel with my sister!” Elliot said in horror and his twin nodded his head in agreement.

“We could give it to Harry and Michael?” Eggsy suggested and Merlin nodded his head.

Leaning forward he pressed his lips against Merlin’s and ignored the groan from their boys. “Happy Father’s Day,” Eggsy murmured against Merlin’s mouth and kissed him again.

“Aye. Happy Father’s Day.”

“Well this is one for the books,” Eggsy said sitting down.

“Can we go get some food? Kind of haven’t eaten yet,” Elliot said.

Eggsy got his wallet out and handed them money, “Go ahead.” They each kissed Merlin and left.

“Good story for the grandkids, yeah?” Eggsy couldn’t help himself and chuckled as Merlin’s eyes got wide.

“We will nae be telling our grandchildren this story.”

Laughing Eggsy grabbed Merlin’s hand, “I love you.”

“I love ye too.”


End file.
